


A Little Bit of Magic

by ailiblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiblue/pseuds/ailiblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP!AU; Seventh Year Junmyeon ends his last summer as a student rescuing a boy from the clutches of Durmstrang douchebags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://howtobeugly.livejournal.com/profile)[**howtobeugly**](http://howtobeugly.livejournal.com/) at [](http://teenyhyungs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://teenyhyungs.livejournal.com/)**teenyhyungs**.  
>   
>  Thank you again for the prompts, it's too bad I couldn't write them all for you. This probably isn't how you imagined it, but hope you had fun reading!

  
Junmyeon steps out from a pile of ashes.  
  
He looks down at his black leather shoes and gives his foot a wiggle to get the little bits of remaining Floo Powder off. Once he's satisfied at the state of his non-powered shoes, he looks up to see two eyes and pink lips. He reels back a little before realizing that he was looking into a mirror. It had appeared by his side without his notice. Pouting, he gives himself a cursory glance over before turning towards the exit.  
  
He greets the store owner once he's in view of the front desk and the door. He's not much in the mood to talk so he says a quick hello and a flash of his bright smile, the one he knows people love. He makes it out of the shop before he could be asked about his father, his school, his plans, or any or all of that.  
  
He steps onto the cobbled street with a click of his heels and pauses to look around.  
  
It's a dreary and small street that leads into a much bigger and brighter one. Junmyeon follows it out onto its more bustling and noisy neighbor, Diagon Alley.  
  
He walks breezily down the packed street, pausing every few steps to let aside small children or to greet someone who probably knows someone who knows someone who knows his father. That aside, there are also many other kids around his age stopping to say hello to him. He politely greets one and all of them in return before continuing on his way.  
  
His way turns out to just be wandering because he really has nothing to do. He's already gotten everything he could need for the next school year at Hogwarts. If he didn't have it down by now, that'd be a bother. It's his seventh time doing this after all.  
  
Seventh and last time.  
  
After this, he'll have to actually figure out what he wanted to do with his life and well, actually it might even be a bit late for that. He's confused as ever but there must be something out there for him.  
  
He feels someone rush past him, pushing him aside, all the meanwhile getting owl feathers all over his robes.  
  
He purses his lips at that.  
  
Maybe something beyond Diagon Alley... or even Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Walking further ahead, he spots his father and- is that the Minister of Magic?  
  
He hurriedly ducks into an alley before either of them can spot him. Unfortunate for Junmyeon, the pair stop just at the mouth of the alley so Junmyeon quickly lowers his head and walks further down, slinking into the shadows.  
  
After walking for awhile, he notices that he's actually walked into Knockturn Alley.  
  
_So that's why it's so dark._  
  
Other wizards would probably turn on their tails out of the alley as fast as they could manage. He however does not. After all, most Slytherins don't let something as mundane as dark street scare them off.  
  
Unperturbed Junmyeon walks down further to where he knows there to be a sweets shop, amongst other things.  
Approaching the shop, he notices a strange trio. Three boys, who seem to be from Durmstrang if their robes are any indication of anything, and another one, much smaller, infinitely prettier but also in infinitely drabbier clothing.  
  
He pauses and finds a shadowy nook to lean against as he watches them.  
  
  
  
The three boys hover over the smaller one. Junmyeon can see that they probably weren't buddies but who is he to step in?  
  
Yes, he's the one of the brightest students in his year and yes he is a Head Boy and yes he does want to promote togetherness and all that good stuff but Junmyeon admits that it's much easier to look after your own. It's a good thing that none of his younger Slytherin housemates are here. He's not much in the mood to look after anyone right now. He's actually a bit tired of it, not that he'd admit that to anyone.  
  
Also, the boy doesn't look like he needs much help. Junmyeon leans back and observes with interest.  
  
The boy stood his ground against the three Durmstrang boys and didn't budge. It was a sort of silent and cold defiance. Defiant but not headstrong, the boy seemed smarter than that. Junmyeon found himself admiring the boy. Those were very much Slytherin qualities.  
  
It's only when the dolts bring out their wands and start pushing the boy around that Junmyeon feels uncomfortable. He shouldn't step in, it doesn't benefit and he doesn't even know the boy but then he hears one of the boys laugh and say, "He's probably some little wimpling from Hoggywarts who thinks he's betta than us."  
  
If Junmyeon was looking for an excuse to interfere, now would be a good time he supposes.  
  
"Are we not?" He says simply as he comes out from under the nook's shadow. The eyes of the idiots widen as they see him seemingly appear out of darkness and he inwardly laughs to himself. He has always wanted to do that.  
Junmyeon replies more confidently than he feels with mock curiosity. "Durmstrang has never even won a Triwizard Tournament, isn't that right?"  
  
Not completely true, but who can even remember? What Junmyeon does remember is that, "I do believe that Hogwarts won it more than sixty times." It would be a shame if Junmyeon were to lose against these idiots after saying that, so he readies himself.  
  
There was three knuckleheads and he was one person. Also the boy. Junmyeon gives him a cursory glance to note his position and maybe spares a small passing thought for the boy's beautiful eyes up close.  
  
Less gazing, more action Junmyeon.  
  
Before he can get into a dueling stance, the tallest of the idiots tries to unarm him. Junmyeon will be damned if he learned dueling to be beat into using improper form when it came to actuality. Lucky for him, the pretty boy throws something to distract the brute and Junmyeon gets a hit right square in the chest.  
  
He likes how this is going.  
  
  
  
Not even five minutes later and it's over. As the boys ran away from the scene, Junmyeon couldn't help sneaking in trip hex just for the hell of it. No one would even notice. Well no one except the boy he'd "save".  
  
Once they were out of sight, Junmyeon turns to look for the boy. He finds him sitting on the ground as if he fell on his butt and never had a chance to get up. Which in retrospect is probably what happened at the end.  
  
Junmyeon comes over and gives the boy his hand. Pulling him up, the boy leaned against Junmyeon a bit and Junmyeon would be lying if he said he didn't like how the boy felt. Distracted, he almost doesn't hear when the boy says, "That was pretty cool."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't do... that." He stutters a little and bites his bottom lip. He waves his hand around slightly, gesturing towards what remains of the duel between Junmyeon and the Durmstrang boys.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Junmyeon looks at him curiously. Then it hits him.  
  
He. Can't. Do. Magic.  
  
Magic.  
  
You are an idiot, Junmyeon. Looking at the boy's clothes again, it's plainly obvious that he's not sporting any robes like a wizard would be. The boy is clearly a muggle.  
  
A MUGGLE, his brain screams at him. Before he can begin to process what that means, another realization hits him. They're standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley.  
  
Alarms,bells, and whistles go off in Junmyeon's head as he grabs the boy roughly by his shoulders and shoves him to the nearest dark corner he could find, hidden away from the rest of the street where no doubt people were watching.  
In a low voice, he shoots the other boy a glare. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Obviously." The boy responds drily, more collected than he was moments ago.  
  
Junmyeon wants to dig his face into his hands. The boy doesn't know. Why would he? What would a Muggle know anything about the dangers of running around in Knockturn Alley?  
  
Quickly, he throws his robe over the boy's shoulder and walks them around to the nearest unnamed alleyway as Junmyeon mutters spells to detract attention.  
  
  
  
After a distance, the boy stops. He looks pointedly at Junmyeon and his hand around his shoulders. Junmyeon quickly withdraws his arm and coughs into his elbow to hide what must be heat rising in his cheeks.  
  
"I uh think we're safe here now." But the boy probably doesn't even understand the situation.  
  
The boy.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Minseok. You?"  
  
"Junmyeon."  
  
  
  
After exchanging names, Junmyeon decided that he should escort Minseok back out into the Muggle world via the Leaky Cauldron. A muggle in the Wizarding world was a big deal and Junmyeon isn't sure he could deal with it. Maybe someone there could fix this mess they're in.  
  
They walk in silence, but Junmyeon's curiosity gets the better of him. He wants to talk to Minseok. If they walk a round about way to get there, Minseok wouldn't know.  
  
Upon first meeting Junmyeon, most people would assume that he was either in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. They're friendly until they find out he's in Slytherin. Even years after the Second Wizarding War, Slytherins carry a bad name.  
But Minseok wouldn't know any of that. Junmyeon wonders if he could escape the judgment for a little bit.  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
Minseok's eyebrows rise a few inches, as if he had not expect much from Junmyeon but he easily replies, "Blue." Oh, he might be in Ravenclaw then! If he were a wizard, that is.  
  
But color is really no indication of house. After all, Junmyeon's favorite color is purple and gold. He pauses. No wonder people think he should be in Hufflepuff.  
  
"How about your favorite animal?" He tries instead.  
  
Minseok pretends to think for a second before he makes a seal noise. It's ridiculous and it breaks Junmyeon's quiet image of Minseok. They both burst out laughing. He brings his hands up to hide his gummy smile behind and Junmyeon thinks, what a pity. He's a bit distraught because Minseok looks so cute.  
  
"I like seals," Minseok clears his throat, "if you couldn't tell."  
  
Junmyeon can tell. Junmyeon can also tell that maybe this wasn't the best question to ask if he wanted to know what House Minseok would be in.  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's your favorite animal? It's not fair if only I have to answer questions." He raises and drops his one of his eyebrows. Those damn eyebrows, Junmyeon thinks.  
  
No one has ever really asked him this before. No, scratch that, he was asked that once on a date in Hogsmeade with that one Ravenclaw. That date didn't turn out so well.  
  
"Um, I like..." Junmyeon wiggles his nose once as he thinks about it. He can see Minseok smiling at the gesture. "...mice."  
  
Minseok doesn't look impressed. Junmyeon guesses it's not a very cool animal but Minseok can't really talk. He chose a seal.  
  
They both laugh and continue down the alleyway. Junmyeon isn't so sure he wants to take Minseok to the Leaky Cauldron just yet.  
  
"You are significantly less cool when you're not waving your wand around." Junmyeon almost chokes on the air in his throat.  
  
"I-" Junmyeon stops to think. What would be something cool to show Minseok without breaking too many laws. He knows the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are right around the corner and contemplates it.  
  
Junmyeon hopes that Minseok won't ask him how any of the things in the shop works. Junmyeon honestly couldn't explain beyond maybe excusing them as party tricks. But muggle minds have a way of smoothing over logistics like those. At least, Junmyeon hopes so.  
  
He takes Minseok by his elbow and says, "I'll show you cool!"  
  
  
  
To say Minseok is having fun is an understatement.  
  
At first Minseok was curious about everything and Junmyeon was happy to show him around. He was glad he didn't have to explain about Extendable Ears and charmed firecrackers to Minseok. Minseok didn't say much but he wasn't afraid to laugh out loud. Minseok looked so happy and so innocent that Junmyeon felt safe turning his back to him.  
That was until the invisible ink.  
  
Splat.  
  
There's mysterious, sticky, _invisible_ ink all over him. On him, in between his fingers, in his hair...  
  
In shock, Junmyeon can only turn his eyes to where Minseok is. Laughing out loud at him and wow, his laugh is really cute but Junmyeon is drenched now and he can't even _see_ where the ink is. It's terrible. And they're going to have to pay for all of this. Or well he is, because Minseok couldn't possibly have any galleons or sickles on him.  
  
Before Junmyeon can think further, he hears additional laughter. He looks a bit to his right to see the shop attendant at the register laughing at him. He wants to assure her that he'll pay for everything but before he can open his mouth, the attendant waves her wand at him.  
  
Most of the mess disappears. There's still a sticky patch behind his ears, and he vaguely thinks she did it on purpose.  
"Um, I'll pay-"  
  
She smiles and replies breezily, "For the nice prank, on the house!"  
  
Junmyeon wants to protest, but Minseok is already grabbing his shoulder and whirling him away to a different section, all the while thanking the attendant and laughing at Junmyeon.  
  
They somehow end up at the Muggle Magic line where Minseok says he'll cheer Junmyeon up from the prank. He demonstrates the Haunted Deck to a wary Junmyeon. Minseok switches the suits on the card in front of his eyes and Junmyeon can't seem to figure out how Minseok managed it. The box clearly describes it as a simple deck of cards but when Junmyeon askes how Minseok does it, he only winks at him and says simply, "Magic."  
  
To say that Junmyeon is a bit affected would be a slight untruth.  
  
Only slightly.  
  
  
  
Halfway through the shop, a loud gurgle sounds. Junmyeon's hand quickly come up to grab his stomach. He can feel his face burning.  
  
Minseok laughs and asks, "Shall we go eat? There's a couple of shops-"  
  
"Oh!" Junmyeon knows the perfect place to take Minseok.  
  
Without giving him another second to talk, he grabs his elbow and directs him down the street. Only when they're standing in front of the ice cream shop does Junmyeon realizes that his hand slid down from Minseok's elbow to his wrist. He quickly let go to open the door for Minseok. Minseok murmurs a small thank you and there's a strange smile sitting on his lips. It's like a smirk but not quite. _I wonder what's on his mind._  
  
  
  
There's lots of normal flavors on the menu at this place and a handful of not-so-normal ones. Junmyeon has to steer Minseok away from gillyweed green tea ice cream and ends up ordering two butter beer ice cream cones for them. They settle down on the balcony on the second floor. They're the only ones at the shop at this time of the day, and Junmyeon likes it that way.  
  
The day that he dreaded as his last walk around Diagon Alley as a student turned out to be more fun than he thought. Even though Junmyeon can see that they're so different, Junmyeon talking non-stop and Minseok not so much, Junmyeon finds that somehow it was very comfortable.  
  
Even right now, as they sit next to each other, saying nothing. It's not awkward. It's not strange. It's a nice silence.  
"So Junmyeon," Minseok starts. Junmyeon hums a reply, admiring the view of the street below them. "You don't have to wait til our second date to kiss me."  
  
Junmyeon's head snaps so quickly to look at Minseok, he thinks he almost died. "I-!"  
  
He needs to explain himself, though. He can't have Minseok thinking that it was his intent the whole time. He wasn't thinking of it! He swears! He only looked at Minseok's lips like three times and- wait, date? He-!  
  
Minseok has the most annoying grin on his face at the moment, and Junmyeon is a bit disoriented from the whiplash.  
"No, I- I swear I-" Junmyeon is sure he's spoken much more eloquently in his life.  
  
Minseok's eyes twinkle as he leans towards Junmyeon,"Here," He turns his head slightly, offering his cheek. "I'll make it easier for you."  
  
He won't even remember it or see him ever again anyways... once they get to the Leaky Cauldron... so why not? He steels himself and leans in. He presses his lips to the soft skin of Minseok's cheeks. When he pulls away, he can tell his face is burning up.  
  
Minseok smiles at him. It's soft like the warm sunlight streaming down on them and Junmyeon thinks he's in trouble.  
Minseok looks like he's thinking about something but before he can ask, Minseok pulls out a strange white piece of metal and glass... well Junmyeon's not sure what it is. Minseok taps it a couple of times and leans closer to Junmyeon as he holds up the object.  
  
Their faces appear on the glass surface and Junmyeon's eyes go wide.  
  
"Smile!" There's a shutter sound and Junmyeon watches in shock as Minseok taps away at the glass again.  
  
"That- what is that?"  
  
Minseok's eyes widen a bit before it turns into a knowing smile and he laughs. "It's a phone."  
  
Junmyeon wants to protest but Minseok smiles at him and says, "I'll show you how to use it next time."  
  
Next time.  
  
Junmyeon regrets kissing him now because now... he's not sure if there will be a next time. Will the Ministry of Magic or whoever tamper with Minseok's memory? Will they completely wipe it out? Junmyeon frowns to himself.  
"It's much more convenient than owls and a lot less maintenance. The pictures don't move but my pixels are really good. Though for some reason, when I'm in this area, I don't get a lot of signal."  
  
Junmyeon pauses, trying to comprehend what Minseok just said.  
  
Owls. Pictures. Pixels? Signal?  
  
He starts to get a headache but then it hits him.  
  
OWLS.  
  
MOVING PICTURES.  
  
For the second time that day within a half hour time span, Junmyeon's head snaps to Minseok's face. He can feel his eyes widen and his mouth is probably hanging open.  
  
He only knows that because Minseok reaches out to close it.  
  
"How... how do you know about owls? And moving pictures? I thought you couldn't do magic!"  
  
Minseok lowers his head and Junmyeon can see a small smirk forming. He points out, "I did magic for you at the joke shop though."  
  
"That- that's different!"  
  
Minseok laughs and admits sheepishly. "Yeah it is... I … really can't do magic."  
  
"But how-?"  
  
Minseok shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Junmyeon can see Minseok worrying his bottom lip, and he can almost feel the gears working in Minseok's head.  
  
"I..." Junmyeon can see Minseok pulling away from him so he scoots closer. "I'm a squib."  
  
There's a sharp intake of air and Junmyeon almost chokes on it.  
  
The boy he's been spending time with wasn't a muggle. He was a squib. That explains a lot of Minseok's behavoir. Junmyeon likes to think that normal muggles would probably be more confused and scared than what he saw from Minseok.  
  
But what he sees from Minseok right now is a bit confused and scared as well and Junmyeon doesn't know why. He reaches out to hold his hand out to Minseok but Minseok hesitates. The seconds of waiting almost kills Junmyeon but finally Minseok takes his hand. He breathes out a sigh of relief.  
  
Curious, Junmyeon asks, "Why... why didn't you just tell me before?"  
  
Minseok looks at him incredulously, like he should already know why. Junmyeon wonders if maybe he should. However, he just looks back with question.  
  
"You're a Slyherin."  
  
Oh.  
  
"But that- it's been years. Not all Slyth-"  
  
"I know. Or at least... I know you're not." Minseok says. "I didn't trust you before, but you did help me out and even tried to get to know me, even after you thought I was a muggle, so I thought... maybe..."  
  
Maybe.  
  
Junmyeon gives Minseok's hand a little squeeze and they stay like that.  
  
  
  
Later as they're leaving the shop, Minseok threads his fingers with Junmyeon and they walk.  
  
Junmyeon finds out they're the same age and that Minseok goes to a muggle school. He's getting ready to go to a Technical university. Minseok shows Junmyeon his phone again and lets him mess around with it though it seems the magic in the air seems to interfere with its function. Minseok mentions that Junmyeon should visit him sometime instead and he could properly show him how it works.  
  
Junmyeon likes the idea. He thinks up ways where they could work things out and grimaces when he thinks about his parents, his House mates. How would they react if he brought Minseok around? His thoughts get bleaker and bleaker as they keep walking. Before he knew it, they somehow manage to make it to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't want to go in further.  
  
Minseok gives Junmyeon an encouraging smile and a squeeze. Junmyeon wants to say something but a peck on his cheek renders him speechless. Minseok runs off waving, telling him to write.  
  
Junmyeon waves back and thinks to himself.  
  
Junmyeon may not know what the hell he's doing in the future but well, with a little bit of magic, even if it's different, he'd like to see Minseok again. The other details can come later. He'll make it work. Slytherins are like that.  
  
Or well he is.  
---


End file.
